


Parents for a day

by lovecraftsfirstborn



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecraftsfirstborn/pseuds/lovecraftsfirstborn
Summary: Daisy and Daniel take care of injured Simmons, which thinks that she's their child.
Relationships: Daisysous - Relationship, Jemma Simmons/Daniel Sousa, Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Kudos: 76





	Parents for a day

**Author's Note:**

> I recently saw that Elizabeth is on board of DaisySous, so I made her their child, bc I why not?

"I preformed surgery on Simmons. It was sucessfull. Now she is on strong painkillers, and because of them she might act diffrently." Enoch informed rest of the team, after walking out of the room that she was left in.

So, the thing looked like this. Jemma was out in the field, and she got shot pretty badly in the left arm, but she was going to survive. Like she always does.

This day came to the end, and another started, and along with it, new problems. Chronicons were screwing with Shield again, so they had to do something. Director Mack decided, that Daisy and Daniel should stay on Zephyr, with Jemma, while they handle the problem. It seemed like a good idea, until Simmons was actually up.

Sousa was starring at the monitors, with mug in his hand, enjoying the silence, minute of peace, moment to breathe. But this wasn't going to last.

Jemma got out of her room, after resting for several hours. She went straight to the panel, to see Sousa in there. When he saw her he gave her a warm smile, and just said "hello". 

"Hi" she answered with a soft smile on her face. Woman really seemed to be okay, like the side effects weren't them in her case. But is was just what it seemed.

The moment that she answered, she started walking towards him, and ended up giving him a bear hug, whispering "i've missed you" into his chest.

Daniel decided to ignore that, and treat it like just a lack of human interaction, and need for being close with someone.

Some time went by, Simmons was still holding onto him, as he was saying nothing, and treating it like another Monday. It looked cute on the side, but sutenly didn't felt like so, at least for the one side.

"Did you saw mom?" she asked, looking up at him, with eyes filled with child like happiness.

"Mom? Who's mom?" he looked at her suprised. At this point he knew, that it was drugs talking, but still felt weird about it.

"My mom. Will you help me searching for her?" She grabbed him by the hand, before he had a chance to answer, and started to walk.

"Yeah, sure" man answered, more to himself, than her, because he was alredy walking behind her, helping in the search of her "mom". Whoever she was.

They were walking for some time now, still holding hands, when they got to the kitchen, and saw Daisy sitting at the table and eating something. Simmons imidietly started running towards her, just like a dog happy to see it's owner.

Without any questions, she got surounded by her hands, and found herself being hugged. Sousa was starring at those two, standing in the door frame.

"Mom, we found you! We were searching so hard" Simmons said into her hair, while Daisy lipsinced "mom?" and Sousa answered only with confused look. There they were, two confused grown ups, and one really happy child in body of an aldut.

"I guess you did" woman laughed fake, just in the name of keeping playing. No one wanted this weird version of Simmons to start crying. No one.

"Dad helped me in searching. Are you proud of us?" She let go of Daisy, and sat down on the chair next to her, just to see them both perfectly.

She seemed to be so happy and unbothered, while her "parents" were exhanging confused looks.

"Of course, honey. I'm always proud of you" this time again, she answered a bit to late, which Jemma catched up on.

"Is something wrong with you guys? Did you had a fight?"

"No, we're just tired. We were worried about you." This time, Sousa finally decided to speak up, and took the place on the other side of his "child". So she was perfectly in between.

"But you still will put me to sleep, right?" She was looking at Daisy for a moment, then turned her attention to Sousa. She had so much energy in herself at that moment, unlike her adult version. It's amazing how we go from being filled with energy, to zombies.

"Of course. Now, do you want something to eat?" Daisy asked, after quick exhanging looks with Daniel. She smiled at Simmons, grabbing her by hand. 

"Yes, peanut butter and jam sandwich. Now, I will go and watch my show, okay?" 

"Sure, honey. But be careful" Woman said, when her "child" was already leaving the room. She sighed and looked at Sousa, which was having serious look on his face. 

"What do you think, how long it is going to last? That child thing."

"Something tells me, that you don't like our child." Daisy got up, getting the plate with her and going to the counter, while Sousa walked to her.

"Our so called child is married woman our age, which grandson is the ship with us" he grabbed bottle of water of the table, and had few sips.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" She turned towards him, with wild smile on her face, but immidietly looked down, seeing that he doesn't enjoy this situation as much as she does. "Okay, take few deep breaths, and just try to keep playing along."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" He looked at her, at the same time when she did, and at that moment they were starring into each others eyes.

"If you gonna keep playing, at the end of the day, I am going to make you peanut butter and jam sandwich."

"I'm a grown man, I can make it myself." At his words, they both started laughing.

"This would be an award, because you wouldn't have to make it yourself."

The day went by, Jemma was already past her shower, and was going to bed.

Through the rest of the day, she keept saying to her "parents" everytime they offered to help, that she is a "big girl, which can do it herself". Yet at the end of the day, she went back to being little girl, waiting for her parents to put her to sleep.

And here they were, Daisy on her left side, gently toutching her hair, and Daniel on the edge of the bed, fixing the sheets.

"What story are you gonna tell me today?" She finally asked, starring at Sousa from her position in the bed. 

"It depends, which one do you want?" He looked back at her, taking quick glimps of Daisy every other second.

"How did you and mom met? That's my favourite."

"But you've heard it so many times." He tried to keep playing along, while Daisy was having a blast, waiting for the story to come over.

"Oh come on dad, tell our daughter how you met mom." Provoking look was given, and the air around them was getting heavier.

"You know honey, I told you this story so many times, maybe it is time to hear mom's version." Man looked at Jemma, which just happily nodded, turning her attention to Daisy. Uno card was thrown. There was no coming back.

"Okay, since dad is not willing to, I'm gonna tell it. So it was..."

"It was..." 

"Exhausting?"

"Cute." She told him, after they silently left Jemma's room. She feel asleep at the end of the story, so they waited minute or two to be sure, and left.

"Maternal instinct has awoken itself in you?" 

"I don't know, maybe. It was fun, if I'm being honest. We would be great parents, don't you think?" She have him a soft pat on the arm, while having soft smirk at her face.

Yes, she was tired like hell, but also satisfied at some point. There was never to late to fix her parents mistakes.

"Agent Johnson, if you want to have a child with me, first invite me for a drink."


End file.
